


My Sin is Purged

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Rare Pairings, Val is no exception, everyone loves Jon Snow's pretty pout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: Val steals a kiss.





	My Sin is Purged

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.
> 
> Based on this [One Sentence Story](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/175973282203/jonval) and originally posted on [Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/180026438543/my-sin-is-purged-for-jonsn0ws-who-asked-for-a)!

Gods but he is pretty, this Lord Commander Crow. Beautiful in a way Val had never known a man could be. At least, not until now, until _him_. Just _thinking_ about his full lips and pretty pout makes Val squirm in a way she hadn’t since she was no more than a green girl. And dreaming about that mouth on her own, and on all the rest of her, is enough to make her flush with want and pant with need. 

It is only later that night, when he enters his chambers to find her waiting for him wearing nothing but a loose fur and a coy smile, that Val lets herself bring her finger tips to his mouth like she has been itching to do since she arrived at The Wall. 

“What are you doing?” he stammers in a tone that’s laced with no small amount of suspicion and even more desire. 

“Stealing you,” she whispers against his lips, as her tongue steals into his mouth to take what she suspects is already hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [ Tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
